


where the torch goes

by queenbaskerville



Series: sparks (filled with hope) [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, aoyama joins the bakusquad, kirishima will show up eventually, things might get Gay(er)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbaskerville/pseuds/queenbaskerville
Summary: Fourteen-year-olds, one in particular with a promotion to captain, handpicked by their superiors to graduate early. Kaminari knows it's an honor. It had been a combination of terrifying and thrilling, at first, knowing he was about to go out into the world as Bakugo's right hand man to fight the enemies of the Fire Nation.--Bakugo, Kaminari, Sero, and Aoyama set off to fight the enemies of the Fire Nation. They get a bit more than they bargained for with Kirishima, who's not... an enemy, per se... but who definitely derails Bakugo's fervor to finish what the Fire Lord started.
Relationships: Aoyama Yuuga & Bakugou Katsuki, Aoyama Yuuga & Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki, Kaminari Denki & Sero Hanta
Series: sparks (filled with hope) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from ["the fire" by the roots ft. john legend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n94URvpQOAc)

Kaminari wishes he didn't know about everyone whispering behind his back.

Behind all their backs, really. Because it wasn't just about Kaminari. It was about all three of them. Kaminari, Bakugo, and Sero. Three fourteen-year-olds, one in particular with a promotion to captain, handpicked by their superiors to graduate early. Kaminari knows it's an honor. It had been a combination of terrifying and thrilling, at first, knowing he was about to go out into the world as Bakugo's right-hand man, and Sero as Bakugo's left, to fight the enemies of the Fire Nation. The whole military academy was abuzz with the rumors that the Avatar had returned. And to think that _Kaminari_ was one of the lucky few who got to pursue him...

Sero confessed to him, whispered from his bunk right next to Kaminari's, that he thought they'd been picked for a suicide mission. He hadn't meant it as an insult, and said as much, but here they were: Kaminari, a lightning prodigy with little control over his lightning and little talent in anything else, from a family that had once been peasants; Sero, excellent with every weapon but particularly with whips and other long-distance weapons, top of the weapon class, in fact, but the bastard son of a nobleman who'd sent him away at his earliest convenience; and Bakugo, the most talented of any student there, but hot-headed, hot-tempered, ready to fly off the handle at moment's notice, not actually crazy the way everybody thinks, but wild enough that he's both an asset and a risk. The three of them, picked because they might succeed, but maybe also picked because it wouldn't matter to anyone if they failed.

Sero gives Kaminari a _look_ , the day that Bakugo stomps over to their table in the mess hall with Yuuga Aoyama strolling along right at his heels, the fourth (and final) fourteen-year-old to be handpicked for their group.

Kaminari has only heard of Aoyama in passing. Mostly cruel rumors and unkind words from his peers. Aoyama's supposedly the youngest son of some low-level noble, but he has no friends here. Kaminari knows Aoyama is a talented firebender, though, one of the best here. (Part of why everyone hates him so much, Kaminari thinks, since Aoyama is so flippant and makes no effort to be serious or traditionally masculine.) There's a rumor that Aoyama was spitting sparks as early as two days old. (There's another much unkinder and lewder rumor about Aoyama and spitting sparks. Kaminari doesn't put much stock in rumors, around here.)

"We are going to be such successes," Aoyama says as he sits down, "that the nation will hold brilliant ceremonies in our names for the years to come."

"Shut the fuck up," Bakugo says. He chomps down on a spoonful of food with an unnecessary amount of aggression.

Aoyama is unfazed.

"I always admired your hair after you bleached it," he says. 

Kaminari blanches as Aoyama actually _twirls his finger in Bakugo's hair_. 

"Admired mine so much, hmm?" Aoyama says, tilting his head so that his own natural blond locks sweep away from his eyes. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery, yes?"

His fingers are still curled in Bakugo's hair. Bakugo sits completely still, as still as Kaminari and Sero, like he can't believe what's happening either. 

Then the table explodes.

All four of them sit outside the headmaster's office a short while later, waiting to be reprimanded, and Sero mouths at Kaminari, _We're doomed._

They weren't the only bastards, low-borns, outcasts, or hot-tempered soldiers in the academy. But Kaminari had to admit Sero's theory made sense. The thrill went away, replaced with only terror. If the Avatar wiped the floor with them, would anybody care?

Kaminari keeps his parents' goodbye letter in his shirt pocket, over his heart, under his breastplate. The four of them set out on the backs of komodo-lizards, sitting tall in their saddles despite their youth, and when Kaminari glances at his comrades, he thinks they probably make a noble picture, looking the way they do. Shiny armor, black like the night sky, glinting red accents. Sero with his whips at each side of his hip. Kaminari with a shortsword at his back, for when his lightning fails him. Not that he's all that good with a shortsword. But no one other than his comrades know that—for all any stranger would know, he's a nonbender proficient with a sword, which is all the better for them if he surprises them with lightning. Bakugo and Aoyama carry no weapons except the short dagger that each Fire Nation soldier carries. Their lack of weapons is signal enough of how dangerous they are with their fire. 

"Let's move out," Bakugo says. 

He's earned Kaminari's loyalty; it's all he has to say. And then they're off, leaving behind everything they've ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's something real short that i whipped up while i was procrastinating revising my script for my final class period (i am regretting this now)

Their first fight is almost a disaster. Aoyama reserves the right to say almost a disaster, and not an actual disaster, because none of them die. They're unprepared by the ambush, startled out of their bedrolls by four thieves, older men with swords and clubs. Bakugo sets his tent on fire while blasting one of the thieves. Kaminari makes it out of his tent without incident, but while Aoyama is shooting fire at a thief, he sees out of the corner of his eye Kaminari's spectacular failure to shoot lightning, or even make a spark. The man attacking Kaminari takes the time to laugh at him and then almost beheads him with a swing of his sword. Aoyama ducks under a thief's sword himself and sends a blast of fire Kaminari's way, trusting that Kaminari will dodge and that his attacker will not. Kaminari recovers well enough to go back into his tent and grab his longsword, but by the time he comes back out of it, Bakugo's and Aoyama's attackers have both burned to death and Sero's finished off the other two with his whips.

"Oh, geez," Kaminari says, eyeing the smoldering corpses of their would-be killers.

"They fucking deserved it," Bakugo snarls, right before he stomps off a few feet away, falls to his knees, and vomits.

"Anybody hurt?" Sero asks. "Roll call."

"Fine," Bakugo bites out. He retches again.

"I'm good, obviously," Kaminari says, swaying on his feet a little.

"Absolutely perfect," Aoyama says. He is. Forget the pang in his chest, the twinge in his stomach. None of them died—no one who _mattered_.

He nudges one of the bodies. 

"Pyre?" he says.

Aoyama, Kaminari, and Sero gather wood from an adjacent copse of trees. Bakugo kicks dirt over his vomit and then goes back to the tent. Kaminari whines at him to help out, but Bakugo just shouts obscenities at him until he leaves him alone. Aoyama thinks it's for the best. He wonders if this is Bakugo's first time seeing someone die. 

Probably. Aoyama had thrown up his first time. He'd had stomachaches every time he'd seen fire bent after—for a while. Then he grew out of it. Bakugo will have to grow out of this if he hopes to defeat the last of the Earth Kingdom scum and the colony dissenters.

To be fair, Aoyama thinks, eyeing Bakugo's tent, it could be that Bakugo has seen someone die before, just not thought about what it means to really kill someone. None of them had ever left Caldera until now. Even Kaminari, who'd come from some lower-class town, had come of age in a beautiful and peaceful city. Aoyama is buoyed by the thought of glory and honor, for him and for his esteemed family. Kaminari didn't kill anyone this time. Sero's a mystery. Bakugo had been, but he's becoming less of one. He'd better find some sort of steel in his belly quick. 

All three of them heft the bodies onto the one low pyre. It's not suitable, not really, but it's the best they can do. 

"Anyone know the last rites?" Kaminari asks.

"I do," Aoyama says. He recites them, replacing the unknown names with, "combatant."

"May you find eternal light under Agni's watch," he finishes.

Aoyama takes a deep breath, preparing to set the pyre alight.

A hint of heat at his back and a slight glow in the corner of his eye are his only warning to dodge. A streak of fire bursts past Aoyama and blazes into the wood. It's Bakugo, come up behind them during the recitation. He no longer looks ill or disturbed, just his typical bitter expression on his face, and Kaminari and Sero make room for him to come stand with them. 

"May you find eternal light, or whatever," Bakugo mutters. 

Aoyama puts a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. Kaminari and Sero flinch, but Bakugo doesn't do anything but shoot Aoyama an irritated glare, undercut with weariness.

"Where to next, O fearless leader?" Aoyama asks, perhaps too cheerily for someone standing next to a still-burning pyre, smoke filling the air.

"The colonies," Bakugo says through clenched teeth. "The Avatar is gonna want to cause trouble. He'll want to hit there first."

Aoyama nods, though he's not sure what the reasoning behind that is.

"Sounds great," Kaminari says. He puts a hesitant hand on Bakugo's other shoulder.

"Stop touching me!" Bakugo snarls. He shoves both of them away and stomps back to his tent.

"I'm hungry," Sero says.

"Man," Kaminari says. "Right now? Seriously?"

"Some of us actually fought and worked up an appetite," Sero says. He pokes a teasing finger into Kaminari's ribs. 

"Hey, that's not fair," Kaminari says, and he pokes Sero back.

Aoyama faces the burning pyre while the two of them, still bickering, wander off toward one of the food packs. The firelight glitters in the night air. Aoyama inhales deeply and regrets it when he tastes the smoke on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something longer next time! more familiar faces will show up soon

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking at my fic notes trying to figure out how to squeeze aoyama into this and then i was like, he's so sparkly, OBVIOUSLY he's a firebender. cue antics w/ bakusquad. they don't rlly know him well yet but they're gonna love him, don't worry


End file.
